Veela Magic
by The Stunning Lies of Lullabies
Summary: The story of imperfection. NOT DH I'm really sorry to those of you who wanted it to be, but this is NevilleBlaise. My god, it IS better than it sounds. Chapter Two is up!
1. Something To Someone

(Disc: No characters are mine, all copyrites belong to Scholastic and J.K. Rowling, Never happened because this is an alternate Universe fictional happening. No money was made off of this)  
  
VEELA MAGIC  
  
My name is not important, so I will not tell you.  
  
My love, my life...these were important. And these are what I shall speak of.  
  
The shock, the pain, the excitement and surprise...  
  
The happiness.  
  
The happiness that ended three minutes ago, when you dropped off into your eternal rest.  
  
I shall tell you my story, and you will listen, for I know that someone cares out there. That someone will give a damn that my love...  
  
My love meant something to someone.  
  
I have held out thus far, and as soon as I die, all information of my life will be transferred to you and be played before your retina.  
  
You will see what I saw, hear what I heard, feel what I felt, and know what I knew.  
  
How is this possible?  
  
Magic.  
  
Veela Magic 


	2. Wallflower

I am not popular. I am not special. I am not anyone worth knowing. I am a wallflower.  
  
You see, I am the person on the sides. I am the one taken for granted, I am no one.  
  
Harry is, well, Harry Potter. Ron is Harry Potter's best friend; Hermione has the same role. Everyone in Gryffindor is popular. I'm not kidding. Everyone. Except me.  
  
Hermione and Harry have tried being nice to me, but being nice to a person doesn't make them your friend. I was not in the Prophecy, I was not given extensive magical powers, and I was not gifted with a vast conception of magical theory. I am an herb magician. Pitiful, isn't it?  
  
We had to take an aptitude test last year. There are five levels, Magician, Wizard/Witch, Enchanter/Enchantress, Sorcerer/Sorceress, and Mage. I am the lowest of the low. Now, the test was not like a muggle one, when they are constantly wrong. This was a magic one, it's inescapable.  
  
Unless, of course, I was the mate of a veela, vampire, or werewolf. Ok, ok, you can stop laughing now. I know it's absurd, forget I mentioned it. When bound to their mates, each half's powers increase by at least fifty percent.  
  
I climb out of the portrait hole and immediately bump into someone. Damn, I keep meaning to get those glasses, I cannot see anything.  
  
"Watch where you're going." The voice sneers. Ah, Malfoy, I should have known.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whisper.  
  
"What's the matter, Longbottom?" he drawls on. I should have known he was going to do this. "I see you're talking as much as your parents are. Tell me, how are they? Still loony as a dodo bird? I bet-"  
  
"Shut up Draco." Wait, that wasn't me. Squinting to my left, where the voice came from, I see a head of chocolate-coloured hair. Who was it?  
  
"Excuse me, Blaise?" Malfoy says in a dangerously incredulous voice.  
  
Blaise? Blaise Zabini is my rescuer?  
  
"You heard me, leave him alone, he didn't do anything." Zabini says reasonably.  
  
I swear it, I shall never understand these damned Slytherins.  
  
Malfoy stalks off, his shoes clicking on the marble floor.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." I whisper quietly.  
  
"Naw, he's an ass anyway. He deserves to be knocked off his pedestal for a while." His frank response came.  
  
"Oh." I say dumbly, and started walking away.  
  
Once again,a wallflower.  
  
"Wait!" I heard him rush down the hall towards me.  
  
Damned Slytherin, can't he just leave me alone?  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" I say curtly.  
  
"Fine." He snapped back, "but I want to know, are all Gryffindors as shitty as you? Cause I was actually starting to build faith in you guys. My beliefs were misplaced, per usual."  
  
I knew I would cry soon, I always do. I'm not strong. I am weak, ugly, fat, disgusting, and stupid.  
  
"No, I'm the only fat male-bitch in the entirety of Gryffindor. In fact, the only other bitches in the entire school are the two people I have spoken to this day."  
  
And I walked away.  
  
That's all I am, a wallflower. And that's all I'll ever be.  
  
And I'm beginning to think it's my fault. 


	3. DO NOT MISS THIS AN!

Alright, I am writing this and posting it in all of my stories (My first author's note Squeal) Ok, sorry. I want all of you to review which story I should update because, starting this coming Monday I have a legitimate excuse for not updating. The start of Band Camp is this coming Monday and I CANNOT ignore this responsibility (My band director would have my guts for garters). Review the story you want me to update and I will try my hardest to make the chapter a long one, and HURRY! I don't have much time! Please forgive my laziness, because whenever I DID have the will to write...you guessed it, writers block, listen, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry, but please review and tell me. I'll also try my hardest to answer each review personally.

I also would like you to know that (after this coming chapter) I will NO LONGER be adding my responses to reviews in my chapters. If you would PLEASE enclose your email in the review, I would GLADLY respond by emailing you back. That does NOT mean just, signing in and making me get the email address, I don't have that much time! I'm going to be on a SERIOUS time limit, this is a big year for me, and I hope you can understand that. Even if you did sign in, just include it so I can automatically hit copy and paste. I swear to you, each review will be personal, I am not going to be sending generic 'Thank you's'. Ok, gotta go! PLEASE REPLY BY SATURDAY!!! NO LATER!


End file.
